


Have A Little Mercy On Me

by theweddingofthefoxes



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Denial, M/M, Orgasm Control, Teasing, hard kink fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 06:38:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8613139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theweddingofthefoxes/pseuds/theweddingofthefoxes
Summary: Hux finds out about a quirk of Ren's that he can use to his own advantage. A fill for this Kylux Hard Kinks prompt.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is definitely less fluffy than the majority of my stuff, though it's rather vanilla as far as kinks go. Still! The tags are there for you just in case.

Hux finds Ren's inexhaustible libido endearing. It's like he's taken a creature in heat as a lover. Ren is all pawing at the ground and aggression and desperation to please, to impress, to show off. Some beasts have horns with which to impress their mates, some have hooves, some have lightsabers. It pleases Hux to know how hard Ren works to seduce him, whether by slaughtering Hux's enemies or blowing him after hours. So male he is, so fierce, yet tame enough in Hux's presence. Hux smiles to himself when he thinks of it.

Endearing, too, is how sex seems to be the only thing that exhausts Ren. Perhaps it's a matter of how punishing his training was, or simply genetics, but Ren can fight or hunt or stay awake with stamina that would ruin other men. But after even what Hux would consider a mild evening together, Ren is sleepy and dear, wanting to be repaid in Hux's attention, his affection, which he is only too happy to give--after all, it is well earned. He strokes Ren's hair and praises him, touches Ren's lips to get a light kiss, or smooths his eyebrows, his long eyelashes. 

Tonight, though...

"Not now," Hux growls. He knows like he sounds like a nagging wife in a holo show, but holy fuck, does he have a headache. He's tired. He wouldn't mind praising Ren a bit, so long as it's in the quiet dark.

"Don't be cruel," Ren growls back.

"It's not cruel to want to take a single night off from fucking."

"I mean your tone."

"I'm tired," Hux says, hating that it sounds more like a whine than he'd like. "It's no fault of mine if you're offended because I had a long day."

Ren grumbles wordlessly, backing off, and Hux takes two painkillers and washes them down with a swig of tepid water. He climbs back into bed next to Ren, wanting to soothe him despite himself. "Now, now," he chides. "Come on. Come here. Just go to sleep, Ren."

Ren is determined to be annoyed, it seems. "You expect me to sleep?"

"It's late and you're in bed. You say this like I'm demanding the impossible. Or are you just feeling bitter because I won't fuck you right this very second?"

"I don--never mind. I'll handle it myself." Ren starts to slide out of bed, away from Hux, but Hux catches him by the wrist and pulls him back. 

"Handle what?"

Ren says nothing, just glares. It's a pity he's so lovely when he pouts and huffs and makes an ass of himself. It makes Hux think of himself as softhearted. He'll need to correct that.

"Handle what?" he repeats.

"Let go and I'll tell you."

"I'm trusting you," Hux warns, and Ren doesn't betray that trust, just tosses that beautiful head of hair and scowls, but talks.

"I don't mean to impose. It's just. I like--spending time with you--"

"Ren, I thought you listened better than that. Come here and we'll sleep. You can stay as close as you like. I rather enjoy your warmth."

"But I won't be able to."

"Because we haven't fucked? Stars above, Ren, what do you do when you're on a mission? Or when I'm away?"

"I can still cum. I just do it myself. I don't need you." He backpedals, realizing what he's said. "I'd just much rather it be with you."

"Are you actually saying that you can't sleep if you don't cum?"

Ren looks sulky. "It takes much, much longer."

"How much longer?"

"Too long to be worthwhile."

Hux processes this new little bit of information. He will store this away, for future use. Though why wait? It could avail him right now.

"Ren, just try and go to sleep," he says, pretending to be impatient. 

"After I--"

"No. Lie down."

Ren lies down, his gaze burning, but Hux is too interested in how far he can push this to care, or to care about his only partially-subsided headache, or the strain in his legs from being on his feet all day, or anything else. All he cares about at this moment is toying with Ren. He chastely tucks a lock of hair behind Ren's ear, smiling down at him. 

"That's better."

"It's not better."

"Do you need to cum that badly?"

"If you want me to sleep. And I fully intend to keep you awake if you're not going let me at least take care of myself."

"Is that so?" Hux asks mildly. He straddles Ren, knowing he'll get an immediate response, a good long whine, a moan. He has to be careful. Ren's much stronger than he is, and isn't stupid. He could throw Hux aside any time he liked, with or without the Force, and do exactly as he liked. But both of them know that's not how the game is played, and besides, doing that would ruin all the trust Ren has built up. Hux would refuse him next time. Ren's not interested in breaking trust or starting over from square one. He'll behave. Mostly.

"Listen to me," Ren says, his voice thick with lust--already! Hux has barely climbed on. "The sooner you get me off, the sooner I'm out, and then you won't be bothered anymore."

"Oh, and you're assigning me responsibilities now?" Hux asks, taking each of Ren's wrists in his hands and holding them down. Again, this is much more a symbolic gesture of power than a physical one. Ren could pull free without any trouble. "It's now my job to make sure you cum, so you can sleep like a normal person. Certainly. I don't have anything else to do, so of course I'll oversee this duty."

Ren is trying to look annoyed, but they both know he's holding back a grin. Ren's getting what he wants, just like he always does. Spoiled. "You say that like you wouldn't want that job."

"Yes, that's what I've worked for my entire military career. Just hoping, just praying, I'd be assigned the task of putting you to sleep by sucking your cock."

Ren whines again, imagining that. Hux tightens his knees on either side of Ren's waist.

"You're absolutely pathetic," Hux says, but he can't help but sound fond.

"Tell me more," Ren answers, daring him, shifting beneath him to try and press up against Hux better. 

"Tell you more? Very well, since it's apparently my job to appease you now. You are a sex-driven mess, worse than a teenager. You are worse than an animal. You might as well be rolling in the dirt, moaning and squawking in hopes of someone coming to mount you. Am I wrong in any way? You can't even sleep unless you've been fucked."

The way Ren is undulating even more, desperate beneath him, tells him he is not wrong in any way. 

"Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

"You're right," Ren hisses. "You're right, you're right--I'm just an animal--"

"That's more like it. I am right."

Hux rewards him by scooting his hips lower so he can grind against Ren more tantalizingly. "Beg," he commands. "Beg if you want to sleep."

He thinks it'll be an easy win, but Ren has decided to be a brat about it, keep things going on a little longer. "You are cruel," he answers. 

"You've clearly made up your mind about that, so I suppose nothing I do will change your mind." He nips Ren's neck, sucks a hard mean kiss into the skin. "Now beg."

The long, ragged groan that Ren lets out is everything Hux wanted. 

"Please. Please, let me so I can sleep."

"Please let you what?" He kisses him again, harder, even. There are going to be marks come tomorrow, irregular round ones that fit the shape of Hux's mouth perfectly.

"Please let me cum. Please--have a little mercy."

"Much better. Why should I do that?"

"Because I'm an animal. I need--to function. To sleep. I need to cum."

"Mm." Hux is satisfied with this answer. He climbs off and gently strips off Ren's underwear, settles himself between Ren's legs. "Don't stop now, or I just might change my mind."

"No, no, please don't--don't change your mind. I still need it."

"Mmhm?" Hux hums. "When my mouth is full, I won't be able to instruct you, so you'd better keep going on your own."

Ren does not disappoint him.

"Please. Yes, fuck yes, thank you. Thank you, thank you for giving me--I don't deserve--but--keep going, please, please, thank you, that's so--"

His voice is breaking so beautifully that Hux nearly cums himself. Just the sound of that, of Ren laying himself so low, what could be better than that? Part of him wants to tease Ren more, stop for a second, listen to Ren crow about that, but another part of him is still tired himself, and it will be nice for them to both go to bed happy. 

"Just--just like that--Hux, don't st--ahh!"

It has happened. The spell, at least for today, has been broken. Hux knows he's imagining things, but he wants to believe that he can taste Ren's desperation, and his relief, as he swallows. Ren lets out another little gasp, just watching him, watching that thick unhesitant bob of his Adam's apple. 

Ren is smitten. It is so very obvious.

Hux is rather smitten himself.

"Will you go to sleep now?" Hux says, low and throaty. 

"I'll go to sleep now," Ren promises. 

Hux gets up to brush his teeth, and when he returns, Ren is boneless, pliant, happy, dazed. Any suspicion Hux might have had as to whether or not Ren was making this up--there wasn't much to start with--is gone. 

"Scoot," he tells Ren, climbing into bed with him. Ren exhales, lets out a noise of satisfaction. He scoots. 

"Thank you," Ren says again, almost asleep already. "I like when you take the time to. Do anything I like."

Hux presses a kiss onto the back of Ren's neck. "I do too, you know. You do know that?"

"I do know that."

"You're very good."

"So are you."

It is time for sleep now. They've earned this, haven't they? The way Ren likes to wind his long warm legs with Hux's, the way he makes low birdlike sounds in his sleep, Hux finds all of those things endearing as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Have a little mercy indeed. Another Hard Kink fill I just couldn't get out of my head. There are a few ways to interpret this one and I really hope you guys enjoy! 
> 
> Come find me on [Tumblr](http://theweddingofthefoxes.tumblr.com/) so we can be best friends and tell each other secrets.


End file.
